A Muggle In Wizard's Robes
by lauuria
Summary: Why are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter laughing together as if they were best friends? Why does Astoria Greengrass have the memories of a muggle? And how does Hogwarts react when they read Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix?


Summary : Alexis is a normal Harry Potter book fan, but what happens when one morning she wakes up as Astoria Greengrass, a fifth year Slytherin and Draco Malfoy's soon to be (in a couple years) wife? AG/DM HP/OC A reading the books story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and really wouldn't want to because ew Ron is a jealous prick, Ginny probably cheated at some point (and probably used a love potion too), Draco and Harry aren't friends, Slytherin is always put in a bad light, nobody realises that Harry is literally darker than Draco because Harry used the cruciatus without mercy and Draco cried after he killed a bird. Honestly people! The only character I own is Harry's girlfriend (whose name I have not decided)

*line break*

Welcome to Slytherin

Alexis blinked a few times, slowly. It was painful, but she eventually managed to raise hersself up into a sitting position in her bed, or rather not her bed. The walls next to her were stone and freezing cold to the touch, the bed sheets were made of silk but strangely warm and comforting. The bed itself was made of dark oak wood and had a slight shine to it. The sunlight was seeping through the emerald green curtains surrounding the right hand side of the canopy bed.

She pulled the silk duvet back slowly as not to cause herself anymore more pain. Ripping the curtains apart from each other with a newfound excitement and terror rushing through her, there was only one place that she imagined this could be, but she didn't dare believe it.

The room was quite dark and she was in a room with four other people, it seemed. All of the beds looked exactly the same, the only difference being the bedside tables having different belongings sitting on top of them. The floor was the same as the walls, stone but somehow it seemed even colder than they had been. She shivered, only wearing a silk, dark green top and matching shorts. She had black trainer socks on, but they were too thin to stop the cold from latching onto her and running through her body.

Standing up, and holding the canopy bed so that she wouldn't fall over (as she still felt rather unsteady) and wobbled her way over to the closest bed to her, throwing open the cutain only to find the bed empty and the sheets made. Checking all the other beds, she found herself totally and utterly alone. Looking over at her bed from a different angle for the first time, she realised that there was a trunk hidden under it.

Excitement once again filled her body from head to toe as she realised what this looked like again. Promising to herself that she would only start celebrating and hoping she wasn't being pranked on the television or in a dream when she saw that there were some other proof of the fact that she was (most likely) at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter world. Now thinking properly as she was fully awake, she realised that she might be in the 2017 version of Hogwarts, not the one where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were fighting every other second and making fools of themselves.

She quickly opened the hatch and almost cried when she saw what was inside, there was chocolate frog boxes and random Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans spilt everywhere. Through all of this mess, she saw robes neatly folded (most likely by the house elves) with Slytherin badges sewn into them. On top of it all was a holly wood wand with a dragon heart-sting core that was 12 1/2 inches long. Confusion quickly ran through her as she realised that if she was a witch (and that she was) she couldn't remember anything but her muggle life. Deciding that going down to the common room would be the best thing to do, she scrambled into her robes and undergarmants and set off down the stone steps.

The common room was empty, except from a few seventh years sitting around a table on some leather chairs, playing exploding snap. A flash of white caught her eye, so she looked over to one of the many free coffee tables and saw The Daily Prophet. Hope filled her up once again and she jumped and read the date on it, September 17th, 1995. Even though she was slightly expecting this, she froze in shock. She was in _Harry Potter's fifth year._ Her favourite year of all of the Harry Potter books.

A few minutes later, her body jumped up into action and scraped off her robe in a hurry and looked at the back of the neck where the name _Astoria Greengrass_ was printed in. Oh her luck was amazing, she was Draco Malfoy's wife, or at least she would be in a few years. Though this sounded sarcastic, Draco was actually her favourite character in the books and she might have spent most of her time daydreaming about what it would be like to be Astoria and to date the Slytherin Prince. Of course she wasn't confirming this, she just said that she _might_ have.

Knowing immediatley what she had to do next, as it was her only plan of action, Alexis (or Astoria, now) flicked her wrist and her wand flew out of the wand holster she had found earlier and into her hand. Not quite remembering if there was a wand movement to the spell and that it was a fourth year spell and that this most likely would _not_ work, she flicked the holly wand and cried out,

"Accio Harry Potter's Marauder's Map!", seeing as nothing happened for the first few seconds, she contemplated giving up and asking the seventh years where Dumbledore's office wa- the common room dor flew open and the old piece of parchment flew into Astoria's outstretched palm. She congratulated herself on completing the fourth year spell on her first try and headed her way to Dumbledore's office.

*line break*

"So Miss Greengrass, you say that there were books written about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy was your favourite character and you fell asleep thinking about how you wished that you could go to Hogwarts and woke up in the Slytherin fifth year girl's dorms? Correct?" Dumbledore asked seriously. If there was any books about the future that they could get their hands on, it could be extremely serious or it could be deadly.

Astoria sighed and replied, "Yes, sir. I can't remember anything from before as 'Astoria Greengrass' though. Only my muggle self, will I have to take the first to fifth year lessons again?"

She was slightly worried, after all, she didn't exactly want to be a fifteen year old in a lesson full of eleven years olds.

"Do not worry, Miss Greengrass. I will ask Mr Malfoy to personally tutor you. Now I will go and get young Draco and leave you two here for a while to get to know each other. I will briefly explain everything to him before he comes up." With that finished, the late Headmaster rose from his high chair and made a grand sweeping motion with his robes before leaving the room.

It was around forty-five minutes later that the office door opened, revealing a smirking Draco Malfoy in all his glory. The first thing he said was,

"Welcome to Slytherin."


End file.
